Jimmy Novak's Day Off
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Cas gives Jimbo a day off and lets Dean take care of him.


**A/N: I've had a fic like this up before but took it down because I didn't like it was going. Then I did that vessel fic (Heaven (Isn't too Far Away)) and wanted to give it a second try. You don't have to have to read Heaven. This is just is a memory for Jimmy later on. Hints of Destiel with a small dose of pre slash Jimmy/Dean**

**Jimmy Novak's Day Off: **

By: LOSTrocker

Jimmy doesn't really bother to ask questions anymore. However, Dean does.

"Aren't ya even wonderin' where we're goin'?"

Their on some back road some where, Dean behind the wheel with Jim in Sam's spot in the passenger side. If Sammy were here he'd be asking ton of questions but Jimmy doesn't because Jim's not Sam. Which, no offense to Sammy was refreshing.

Jim just shrugs at him. "Doesn't really matter does it?"

Dean sighs. The poor bastard. True, he might have lucked out with Cas as his Angel. Cas might not be a dick like the rest of his lot but he really doesn't know hot to take care of his vessel. He's lost count the number of times that Sam and Dean had to remind him that he had to take care of Jimmy ever now and then like feed him, water him, bath him. At least this go round, Jimmy didn't look half as bad. He looked slightly healthy, considering. He just looked lost and sad which was understandable. Jimmy Novak had no idea what it truly meant to be an Angel's vessel – taken away from his family. So, back to his question, it really didn't matter most of the time, but this time it did because Jimmy was with him and they didn't have to play super heroes today. Contrary to popular belief, hunters did get days off, and today's was Jimmy's except he didn't know it yet. This was all a surprise.

"It matters to me Jimbo," And Dean says this with so much urgency Jimmy might be able to believe it until he throws in the Jimbo part.

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "God dammit Dean. It's Jimmy!"

"Ya know ya love it."

Okay, maybe he did but he wasn't about to let Dean know that. Where would the fun in that be? He just crosses his arms and huffs. While Dean pays him no mind as he chuckles to himself.

"This is it," Dean declares a few minutes later and an open field comes into view.

Jimmy leans up to get a better look. The field is vast and wide open with nothing but trees surrounding it. The first thought that comes to Jimmy's mind is that their monster of the week is lurking around here and Jimmy is praying to God or (you know whatever, bad habits die hard as they say) that's it not a witch. Claire made him watch The Blaire Witch Project movie and he hated it. He didn't want to be like those kids and get lost somewhere with a witch after his ass.

Dean gets the Impala off the center of the road, making it as center as he can in the field so Jimmy can have a full view of everything. He parks it and turns on the radio.

"Take yer pick," Dean gestures towards his awesome stereo system while he gets out to get something out of the back. Jimmy is sure it's weapons but he's sort of incoherent at the moment because Hell has surely frozen over because Dean just told him to full around with his radio.

Dean has come prepared. There is a cooler in the back, and some snackage. Jim is so use to hoping in without looking that he got away with this. He returns moments later puts the cooler in front of the Impala and the bag of snacks on the hood. After settling everything down, he knocks on his baby's hood to get Jim's attention and get him out of the care.

"Are ya goin' to stay in there all day?"

Jimmy just leaves the radio on the classic rock station. He doesn't mind. Unlike Sammy, he likes Dean's music. He grew up with it. He surprised the hell out of Dean with that one. So, he does as told, and gets out leaving his door open too so the music can be heard a lot better.

Dean can't help but smile at Jimmy's station choice.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jimmy questions, ready for Dean to bring out the maps, or books whatever else he brought along with him for this hunt. He hasn't been a hunter long but he got the drill down pretty fast. He had to. He wasn't a bad shot if he did say so himself.

Dean saw that gung-oh game face and he gave Jimmy a smile and a friendly hand on his shoulder. "The plan here Jimbo is to give ya a break."

If Dean hadn't had his hand firmly on his shoulder he might have stumbled over with that. "What?" Jimmy asks, taken aback, ignoring Dean's second "Jimbo" of the day. Yes, he was counting.

"Ya heard me," Dean said. "It's yer day off."

Dean lets him go and goes to get him a beer and offer him something eat. "I wasn't sure what ya wanted, so I got a little bit of everything."

Jimmy laughs when Dean dumps out the bag to reveal half the stores junk food. "Damn Dean, did you raid the Mini-Mart or something?"

"Or something."

"I still don't understand," Jimmy went on. "I mean I get what a day off is, but really? Now?"

"No better time don't ya think?"

"I don't know." Jim hangs his head, unable to answer that.

"Look, we all get these all right. It's not often but it does happen and we jest thought that ya should get this one."

Jimmy looks back up with him and asks. "What does Cas have say about this?"

"Dude. I don't tell Cas everything."

Jim short laughs at him as if to say: Yeah. Right.

"I don't, and if ya must know this was all Cas' idea anyway so I would show a little more appreciation if I were you."

Jimmy held up his hands. "Whoa. Hold it. This was all Cas' idea?"

"Yup, my main angel dude pulled through fer ya there Jimbo," Dean explained. "He gave me a heads up and told me he had to go Top Side," he points upwards to the sky. "And since he really wasn't sure what to do with ya, he wanted ya to be left in my capable hands." And with that said he outstretched his hands like a savor.

"I'll be damn. Cas. You sonabitch." Jimmy smiles and shakes his head.

"Hey, don't talk 'bout my nerdy angel dude that way or I'll turn yer ass right back around young man!" Dean playfully fusses with a pointed finger. All though, sometimes Cas could be a sonabitch but he was his sonabitch and that's what matter.

"Sorry Dean," Jimmy apologized with a smirk. Dean was awful cute when he went all protective over his Angel though he would never admit it.

"Meh. I'll forgive ya this once," Dean continued to kid. He loved Cas but Jimbo wasn't half bad. "Anyway, I'm goin' to be over there somewhere-" Dean gestured towards the edge of the forest to their right. "Jest to be on the safe side," Dean didn't take his leave without grabbing a few beers and a bag of Chex Mix that he picked up.

Still in the awe of it all, Jimmy just stands there until he calls after Dean. "Dean, wait."

Dean stops and turns around. "Somethin' ya need?"

Jimmy hangs his head a little and shuffles his feet. "Yeah, I was wondering... If... Um..."

"Spit it out Jimbo, we haven't got all day here." Dean encouraged with the wave of his hands.

"Care to join me?"

"Aww, are ya tryin' to ask me out on a date?" Dean questions with the wiggle of his eye brows.

"No!" answers Jimmy quickly. "I just don't want to be alone. I would like some company."

Dean smiled and hoped up on the hood of the Impala, patted beside him, and Jimmy smiled and took his place next to him. For a split second, Dean Winchester and Jimmy Novak were just two best friends enjoying a beer, they weren't hunters and didn't have to worry about anything of the supernatural. However, it was only for a second. Yet, it would be the best second that Jimmy would recall in a long while.

END.

**A/N:** Ha! This bitch is done! Finally. And lookie! It's was kind of happy, only a little bit of angst. I did good uh?


End file.
